


Getting Burned

by Fractald3



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ambitious But Rubbish, Bill Cipher-centric, Canon Temporary Character Death, Post-Canon, Post-Weirdmageddon, Resurrection, Temporarily Human Bill Cipher, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fractald3/pseuds/Fractald3
Summary: They thought they won.Oh how wonderfully wrong they were.
Kudos: 11





	Getting Burned

  


#####  _NRUTER YAM I OS REWOP TNEICNA EKOVNI I; NRUB OT EMOC SAH EMIT YM L T O L O X A_

#####  _Lbh gubhtug lbh'q xvyy zr, jryy qb V unir n fhecevfr sbe lbh._

  


* * *

  


_Fire._ It was something Bill was very familiar with. More than he'd like to, to be honest.

To him, it has always been linked with beauty, and destruction.

When he'd started the fire which burned his dimension to the ground, the nightmare realm, his own flames, and now, Shadow's mind.

Really, he should have expected it. It was right in the name. Maybe he should work on his observation skills.

Not now, anyway. Schedule's booked. He is hanging in this void, with flames underneath him, in his very _scarred_ form now.

You see, it's a common misconception that he's from the 2nd dimension. He's really not. His dimension is far older, and to him, _flat_ didn't mean _form._

It meant Attunement. _Symbolism_. The one thing he was always scorned for.

Well, no matter what form, he is still hanging from a ledge— neither here nor there and all that. 

But, he still did it. He fulfilled the prophecy.

His 'last words' (and wasn't that ridiculous) were to the axolotl—

A spell. A small tactic to gain his attention. An insult.

A promise for something a lot worse. 

Those... Children (for compared to him, they were children), thought that they defeated him.

 **Defeated** **_him_.**

They found a few words in a cave written by a half-mad shamen, and thought it his one weakness.

Pine Tree and Shooting Star, he could see, were desperate. Blindsighted by hero, or adult, worship. 

Only shadow has ever been sceptical, but even he fell for it in the end. 

The others hadn't been better. 

But Sixer. Dear old Sixer, who thought that he understood him. His motives. He didn't even think about the rumors, the whispers about him. Even they have more truth to them than whatever half-assed theory his brain has cooked up. 

He could've been great, if he wasn't blinded by his own legend, to coin a human phrase (or however it goes).

It was frankly, insulting, that they thought a memory gun would kill him. 

He didn't want their former selves to see them now. A bright group, the only ones to have ever seen through him. ~~The only ones to know the truth.~~

Because he wasn't just a demon. He was _fire._ Destructive, secretive, **volatile** fire.

The idea was laughable. He didn't do things unless his win was confirmed. That's how he became feared in the first place.

He just does NOT lose. Unless, of course, there is something in it for him. 

Why would this be an exception?

Granted, he was hoping for a bit longer, but you can't get everything. 

And as for his henchmaniacs, well, they would follow the instructions they were given if they knew what was good for them.

Bill Cipher doesn't do **dead** , after all. Never has, never will. _And it's time for the AXOLOTL to learn that._

His entire reputation is built on defying odds. If anything, they should be _living_ in fear. 

He may be the one hanging above a flaming valley, but he still called the shots. 

And oh, crushing their dreams was _so very_ _appealing._

And that's why, when he heard the cries of indignation, _of realization,_ over what he'd done, he let go. Because he is familiar with fire.

**_And he doesn't get burned._ **

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened.
> 
> Whoo! New writing style. How was it? 
> 
> The shadow thing came from a theory I read a long time ago that said that Stan's symbol could be a shadow or a pheonix and I really don't see Bill calling Stan pheonix. 
> 
> constructive criticism is appreciated as long as it's not bullying (the comments too)


End file.
